Cascarón Vacío
by dantefox
Summary: Hinata escuchaba la canción casi sin quererlo. Cada nota, cada escala, la introducía en una realidad que buscaba rechazar y enterrar en lo profundo de la ignorancia.


**Cascarón Vacío**

* * *

El sonido hueco de un objeto metálico golpeando una y otra vez contra algo rígido era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El sol fugándose como ladronzuelo por entre las cortinas de floridos estampados, y la suave pero melancólica melodía que transitaba en los alrededores, era el renuente socapado de una mañana vulgar que solo podía existir en el sector más alejado de la mansión Hyūga. Una vieja radio sobre la alacena emitía notas tristes, mágicas, que introducía al entorno en una efímera e intensa soledad. Allí, elegante, con la espalda recta, vestida con un kimono sencillo y arremangada de las mangas, la líder del clan Hyūga, Hinata, seguía con la repetitiva acción de cortar vegetales que servirían para el platillo que preparaba. La hermosa música parecía estar hecha para ese único momento. Como si antes o después de aquel instante, la bella melodía no serviría más que para rellenar algún sitio burdo en los recónditos laberintos de la memoria. Pero en ese lapso, y solo por ese lapso, era _un algo_ glorioso que evocaba sentimientos celados de una situación agotada por el absurdo y la rutina.

Hinata escuchaba la canción casi sin quererlo. Cada nota, cada escala, la introducía en una realidad que buscaba rechazar y enterrar en lo profundo de la ignorancia. Apartó a un lado los trocitos de zanahoria y recogió una cebolla. Tal vez fue la acción de cortar aquella verdura o la cebolla fue una especie de escudo transformado en excusa, lo cierto fue que cuantiosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y terminaron acumulándose en su barbilla. Hinata siguió con la labor de cortar vegetales hasta que no quedó una razón para seguir escondiendo su pena. Dejó a un lado el cuchillo y levantó la tabla de picar. Arrojó los trocitos de verduras a una cacerola hirviente y se limpió con fervor las mejillas anegadas por las chismosas ágatas saladas. Suspiró como deseando evitar que un alarido angustioso escapara desde su boca. El sol fue ascendiendo e inundó cada rincón con una luz ámbar que se refractó en las relucientes ollas, en el lustroso piso de cedro y proyectó una sombra muy oscura que escondió la mitad del rostro de Hinata, velando sus hermosos ojos gracias al flequillo del pelo. La canción se cortó de improvisto y solo el silencio, nacido de la nostalgia vespertina, quedó acompañándola. El peso de la tristeza, de la luz cerúlea como sujetándola a un sentimiento de perdida, fue lo último que soportó. Sintió que su propio peso eran toneladas, que el piso de madera se hacía blando y la luz sardónice del sol se convertía en algo viscoso que lentamente la devoraba. Poco a poco fue hundiéndose en el lustroso piso de madera mientras miles de recuerdos la jalaban hacia abajo. Allí, en la bella cocina que imitaba una ilusión efímera de encantos insospechados, como el de cuentos de hadas, Hyūga Hinata no toleró más sus mentiras, sus excusas, y tuvo que ubicarse en cuclillas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus dos palmas mientras se encogía hasta sentir que desaparecía.

Debió ser enérgica la primera vez que lo notó. Aquella primera vez que los vio riendo en las esquinas de la mansión como solo los enamorados ríen. Risas tontas que parecen hundirse en miel y proyectan la idea de haber sufrido una lobotomía relámpago. Pero no. Hinata desvió la mirada, sonrió y se fue a dirigir al clan. Una ciega que podía ver más que todos juntos. ¡Qué ironía! Aún no entendía cómo pasó por alto las caricias fingidas de los últimos meses, cómo los besos fueron haciéndose rutina y cómo era ella quien se acercaba en las noches a mendigar un poco de amor. No cabía en su cabeza las señales obvias que pasó por alto, y que excusó de forma burda encajonándolas en una crisis sin importancia. Parecía que él rogaba, expresaba, decía con la mirada: «¡Mírame! ¡No sé qué hacer! Ayúdame a salvar esto. A salvar lo que siento por ti». Por supuesto, él no podía poner tales palabras en su boca. Por una parte porque era hombre y a ninguno de su género se les da bien aquellos menesteres; y, por otra, por aquella amabilidad encubierta de torpeza. No fue una, ni dos, ni tres; perdió la cuenta, hace dos meses ya, de la veces que él giraba para evitar tocarla en la cama, de las pocas veces que hacían el amor: él emitía gruñidos sin pasión mientras Hinata disfrutaba egoístamente para después darse la vuelta y dormir; a la mañana siguiente, siempre tenía alguna junta concerniente a las nuevas leyes del clan Hyūga.

La vida de Hinata estaba en su más grande apogeo. Ella se convirtió en el orgullo del clan y de su padre. Hyūga Hinata cumplía sus sueños. Pero tan narcotizada estaba de felicidad, que no advirtió que el balance de su vida estaba sucumbiendo. Él pidió un hijo, ella dijo: «¡No hasta que convierta al clan!». Él rogó para que se mudaran de aquella mansión que olía a antigüedad y asbesto, ella dijo: «No puedo irme de aquí. Soy la líder, debo dar el ejemplo». Con sinceridad, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él cedió, la apoyó, brindó una sonrisa y la besó. Demasiado irónico. Ahora si él le prestaba atención por más de unos minutos, era un triunfo. Y en las noches la situación se enfrío a tal punto que los constantes dolores de cabeza, que Hinata tenía cuando él se acercaba como un cachorrito y la acariciaba, huyeron tan rápido que ni las maletas alcanzaron a recoger. Entonces se mintió, se dijo a sí misma que pronto el clan Hyūga sería justo y las ramas principal y secundaria dejarían de existir. Que no tardaría más de un año en hacer todo cuanto se propuso, y por fin podrían tener hijos; tres, ella soñaba con tres. Lo tenía previsto, planeado. A sus veintiséis años, después de tres años de casados, tendrían al primogénito, dos años después a una mujercita y dejarían a la vida decidir el género del tercero, aunque tendría que cuidarse un poquito más pues calculaba que estaría sobre los treinta seis años para aquel tiempo. Tantos sueños futuros, tantos planes convertidos en polvo y arrebatados por un viento violento que no dejó ni la posibilidad de un ojalá. Debió ser maniática, posesiva, agresiva la segunda vez que lo notó. Aquella vez cuando los encontró hablando de cosas sin importancia en el jardín de la mansión, riendo por boberías. O cuando advirtió que esa usurpadora tocaba el hombro de su marido para recoger un pétalo de cerezo y él aprovechaba para cerrar los ojos, aspirar y decirle que olía bien. Ella se sonrojaba como Hinata nunca hubo visto y enseguida lo llevaba de la mano a quién sabe dónde. ¿Pero qué hizo? La tonta Hyūga Hinata sonrió, reprochó a su vocecita de alarma y continuó caminando: tenía una reunión con el clan Sarutobi referente a la situación comercial de Konoha.

Los sentimientos se desgastaron. Siete meses después, Hinata era quien esperaba despierta a que su esposo llegara de quién sabe dónde. E hizo lo que cualquier mujer locamente enamorada haría: empezó a preguntar, preguntar y preguntar. A revisarle los bolsillos, las camisas e incluso ordenó a los empleados que persiguieran a su marido cuando este salía. Por supuesto, él era invencible, el más fuerte del mundo. Nadie podía acercarse un metro sin que él lo notase. Y llegaron las grandes escenas de celos, los gritos; y Hinata arremetía como una adolescente y se victimizaba a un punto caprichoso e infantil. Él reclamaba porque ella siempre estaba hundida en el trabajo de kunochi y líder de los Hyūga, y le recordaba que hacía meses que no salían a cenar o a un picnic o a pasear por Konoha. Hinata no soportaba las verdades y lo obligaba a dejarla sola. ¡En esos instantes, Hinata se convertía en el arco de cupido! ¡Qué graciosa y detestable ironía! ¡A dónde más iría él! Ni siquiera necesitaba salir de la mansión. La usurpadora, esa niñata descarada que nunca se avergonzó cuando quería algo, estaba al acecho. Hinata lo imaginaba: la bella y soltera princesa Hanabi escuchaba la discusión y minutos después salía inocentemente de su habitación con un negligé negro a seducir a un hombre destrozado. No debió de tener mucho trabajo; él, su marido, Uzumaki Naruto, era una presa herida, abandonada, que necesitaba todo lo que Hinata olvidó darle.

Debió… debió hacer muchas cosas, ¡demasiadas! En un mes, todo se derrumbó. Apenas hablaban. Ya no hacían el amor ni discutían. Eran dos extraños en la misma cama. Naruto tenía dolores de cabeza en las noches y en las mañanas se iba antes de que Hinata despertara. Las misiones de Naruto se hicieron más largas; las de Hanabi, también. Y cuando Hinata salía al pueblo escuchaba risitas, veía negaciones de cabeza y alcanzaba a oír bisbiseos de condolencia. Pero Hinata se tapaba las orejas, se cubría con frialdad y elegancia y pasaba de largo pues su mundo estaba algo herido mas no muerto. Hinata sería fuerte. ¡Tanto!, que la tempestad pasaría de largo como una exhalación. Una semana después, la felicidad otra vez brilló en su vida: Hyūga Hinata y el Sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, firmaban el nuevo concilio del clan Hyūga. Esa noche celebró con todos los miembros del clan. Agradeció a todos. En especial agradeció a su esposo con un profundo beso. ¡Irónico fue ver a Hanabi salir disparada del comedor muy indispuesta! Nadie dijo nada. Nadie necesitaba hacerlo. Fue el día que Hinata vio desmoronarse lo más importante por la que había luchado: el matrimonio con su amor.

Aquella noche, ya en la madrugada, quiso abrazar a su Naruto pero se encontró sola. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó un kimono sencillo y salió a buscarlo. Hay cosas que hieren el alma, que dicen: ¡no más! Una sensación que repta desde las profundidades, desde adentro y va carcomiendo todo el cuerpo, toda la vida; las rodillas pierden fuerza, el corazón duele gracias a una opresión indolente y eterna que perfora hasta llegar a los sótanos del alma. Y ni siquiera se acerca al sentimiento profundo que abarcó a Hinata al ver, por una pequeña hendija, al interior del cuarto de Hanabi. Cayó de rodillas, sus lágrimas emergieron como alaridos angustiosos y tuvo que taparse la boca y jalarse el pelo para no entrar y desatar toda su furia. Hanabi, su hermana, la mocosa que crió desde bebé, estaba montando de forma salvaje a su Naruto. Y él gemía como cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, y decía: «Te amo» mientras mordía el hombro de su desgraciada hermana y acariciaba los pechos de la princesa. Hanabi, por su parte, se movía tan fuerte que su rostro estaba rojo como una manzana, sus pechos rebotaban y enredaba las manos en los rubios cabellos del marido ajeno. La luz de una lámpara dorada dejaba entrever los cuerpos sudados y satisfechos. No era una equivocación ni un error. Hinata lo comprendió cuando Hanabi, entre el orgasmo, regresó a mirar la hendija que había dejado en la puerta de su habitación, y al ver a Hinata hecha un despojo, sonrió y apretó los muslos con tal vehemencia que Naruto no tardó en eyacular dentro de ella. Hanabi había dejado deliberadamente la hendija para que su hermana mirara que aquel hombre no era más de su propiedad. Hinata lo comprendió: los sellos bloqueaban el _byakugan_ en toda la mansión, la única forma de ver lo que sucedía dentro de una habitación era dejando hendijas para romper el corazón.

Un cuerpo sin alma. Un alma errante en busca de algo que aplaque la mortal herida. A tal estado se resumía Hyūga Hinata. Por largos minutos no hizo nada. No gritó ni chilló ni lloró. El amanecer de ese catorce de febrero, Hyūga Hinata lo esperó en la cocina. Prendió la radio y le vino la idea de hacer _Ramen_, como no lo había hecho en años. El sonido de alguien entrando a la cocina la devolvió a la realidad. Hinata paró enseguida, se limpió las lágrimas y observó a las chicas de servicio que entraban a hacer el desayuno para el clan. Las mujeres quedaron absortas al ver las tremendas ojeras y lo rojos que estaban los preciosos ojos de la líder. No dijeron nada y saludaron inclinando la cabeza. Hinata devolvió el saludo, dejó indicaciones y salió por la puerta posterior que daba al jardín.

Hinata caminó, caminó y caminó vistiendo el sencillísimo kimono, sucio en varias partes. No importaba nada, Hinata solo caminó. Recorrió las calles de una Konoha que apenas despertaba; recorrió las tiendas, la torre Hokage y pasó de largo hacia la salida. Y siguió caminando ante la atenta mirada de los guardias que saludaron y preguntaron sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y siguió caminando por el sendero diez, quince, ¡cuarenta minutos! Entonces llegó a una casita de té. Hinata se sentó y una anciana la atendió.

—Un té, por favor—dijo suavecito. La anciana sonrió.

—Enseguida señorita. Es mi primera clienta. Es de buena suerte que sea una criatura tan hermosa; aunque esa carita parece que ha sufrido lo indecible. ¡Pero con el té se sentirá mejor! ¡Ya lo verá!

Hinata no respondió. Sencillamente miró al amplio cielo azul. La anciana sintió pena y se devolvió a la casita. Tras unos minutos, la anciana salió con una charola. Le dolió ver que la bella mujer seguía mirando al cielo. No se había movido ni un ápice desde que entró a preparar la bebida. La llamó y Hinata la regresó a ver. Una mirada tan honda que no tenía fondo. Hyūga Hinata estaba vacía.

Como una autómata, Hinata recogió el té, lo acercó a su boca y bebió un sorbito, después regresó a mirar al amplísimo cielo azul. La anciana la imitó.

—Uhm, que raro—dijo la anciana al ver decenas de halcones—. Debió de suceder algo en Konoha. Están mandando muchos mensajes. Espero que no sea nada malo. ¿Usted qué cree, señorita?

Hinata llevó a sus labios el vaso, cerró los ojos y unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Con sorbitos pequeñitos bebió el té. No hubo duda: Hyūga Hinata no era más que un cascarón vacío.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

Encontré esta historia refundida en algún lugar de mi computadora. Después de editarla, me pareció aceptable como antecedente para el reto que espero concluir, aunque el género no es mi fuerte. Por otra parte, puesto que este día todo es miel sobre hojuelas, brindemos un poco de cabida al infortunio y a la tragedia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima


End file.
